The present invention relates in general to the so-called filament winding art and, more particularly, to the art of reinforcing molded synthetic resin articles with windings of reinforcing material, such as fiber glass. Although the reinforcing material may actually comprise single filaments, it preferably comprises fiber glass roving and/or woven fiber glass tape and/or fiber glass rope and/or a combination of any or all of these with fiber glass mat and/or fabric.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making fiber reinforced articles by winding the reinforcing material, impregnated with a synthetic resin, on a mandrel in various patterns until the desired product configuration has been obtained.